The Bioinformatics and Technology Core seeks to provide bio-computing and technology services and consultations to the Harvard Medical School CFAR communities with the following specific aims: 1. Provide biocomputing hardware and software support to address deficiencies in available resources; 2. Develop and support a database of HIV relevant reagents available from and for CFAR members; 3. Support the ongoing development and further integration among CFAR institutions of an integrated clinical and specimen repository database system; 4. Promote communication among CFAR members through web and video-conferencing technologies and to increase access to and effective use of Harvard-wide and external web-based resources. The specific aims of this core address critical needs voiced by CFAR investigators through a comprehensive needs assessment perfomed in the spring of 2003.